


Went Fishing

by rainmonarch



Series: Crop Circles in Ball Fields [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptids, Fluff, M/M, Mermaids, Mothman, Pidge is mentioned, and yeah the title is weird i'm just looking for semi-relevant baseball terms at this point, gotta keep with my theme, its literally just them on a date i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmonarch/pseuds/rainmonarch
Summary: Post-Sophomore year, a couple weeks after Lance and Keith start going out. Lance has stayed at Garrison University for the summer quarter to care for the Biology Department animals while his professor is on sabbatical. One evening, he decides to show his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhhh so my favorite fanfic author does this thing where she posts little episodes of her universe that have almost no relation to each other beyond being the same universe and I really like that so I'm gonna try :P This is now going to be a series, starting with my full length story Out of the Park! no regular update schedule (i'm also in the middle of a different story (Freaky Fifth Day of the Spicolian Movement u should go check it out) and that actually has a large plot that I need to work on) but any time I come up with something cute about any of the people from Out of the Park (not just Lance and Keith!) I'll post it with these!!

Lance strolled up and down the aisles of tanks in the Biology room, dropping various foodstuffs into the animals’ water and dishes. The fish swarmed around their flakes, some following Lance as he passed the tank, hoping for seconds. Most of the amphibians and reptiles waited for him to pass before emerging from their hideouts to begin their meals. Keith tagged along, looking at all the odd pets.

“Oh my gosh, Lance. They’re so cute.”

Lance peeked back at Keith to see which tank he liked – the axolotls, apparently. “Yeah they are!” he grinned. “Their names are Axl and Rose, the department has had them six-ish years, I think? They’re real fun, the freshies love them,” he said. Keith looked up from the tank as Lance turned back to preparing some sort of food.

“Axl and Rose? Like the guy from Guns & Roses?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“What?” Lance sounded genuinely confused.

“You know! Guns & Roses, they did Sweet Child O’ Mine, November Rain… come on, Lance, it’s classic rock!”

Lance dropped a few crickets into the bearded dragon tank. “Oh no, you’re not some kind of music snob, are you, Keith?” Lance teased playfully.

Keith huffed. “I mean, no, but come on! You have to have heard one of their songs at least once,” he insisted. “It’s like watching eighties movies! Oldies but goodies!” His voice cracked in that cute way Lance liked to hear.

Lance washed and dried his hands, then slipped his arms around Keith’s waist. “Hit me up when you’ve listened to the entirety of Beyoncé’s album, Lemonade, then we’ll talk,” he said. Keith rolled his eyes. “Hey, that album is a masterpiece and I refuse to stop bugging you about it until you appreciate its artistry,” Lance threatened. Keith laughed, then planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah, okay,” Keith settled. “What other animals do you have in here?”

A smile spread across Lance’s face.  “Oh man. This little guy is my favorite,” he said, pulling the bearded dragon out of its tank and holding it in the palm of his hand. “I always feed him extra crickets. His name is Sampson and I got to help pick him out with Dr. Phillips last fall. Do you wanna hold him?” Lance held out the lizard to Keith. Sampson eyed Keith warily.

“Uh… sure?” He held his palm open. Lance placed the dragon into Keith’s hand, pulling Sampson’s claws off his sleeve.

“He really likes it when you stroke his back, it calms him down,” Lance explained, demonstrating for Keith. He copied Lance’s gentle pets, and Sampson seemed to relax into his hand. “Careful, though, if he decides to move it’ll be real sudden, so don’t drop him.”

Almost as if on cue, Sampson turned around in Keith’s hand. He jerked at the movement, but, thankfully, the lizard stayed in his hand. Keith continued petting Sampson, fascinated by the little creature. He had once managed to catch a little blue-tailed lizard in the garden growing up but had only seen reptiles like this at the zoo or the pet store. Never in his very own hand.

He heard Lance shuffling around behind him, but didn’t look up. Sampson was just too interesting.

                “So, you come here often?” Lance asked, mock-flirting (or maybe he was actually flirting, sometimes Keith found it hard to tell). Keith began to say, “Lance, I’ve never been here before, this is the first time you’ve brought me,” but then he looked up. He was expecting some goofy expression or maybe a new animal, but no. Lance was sporting an enormous pair of snorkeling goggles and leaned with his elbow on the bearded dragon tank beside him. Keith started laughing in surprise, then set Sampson back inside his tank – wouldn’t want to accidently drop him.

“You are such an idiot,” he grinned, sliding past Lance towards the saltwater tank. He gazed inside at the colorful reef. Lance tossed the goggles on the table beside them. He slipped behind his boyfriend, rested his chin on Keith’s shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I’m your idiot, babe,” he said with a kiss to Keith’s cheek. They stood quietly for a moment, watching the fish meander around the tank and the anemones flow with the current. Keith broke the silence.

“Some of these fish, they’re so… alien,” he mumbled, mostly to himself. “I mean, look at this guy – “ He pointed to a greyish-colored fish with a narrow protrusion on its forehead. “ – what even is that? A nose? A horn? Why did that evolve?”

“That’s a unicorn fish – we named him Charlie, obviously. He’s got two friends named Lolz and Roffle, and the horn… We don’t really know what that’s for. We’ve seen the fish fight before, but they use these sharp edges on their tails to defend themselves. The horns are kind of a mystery,” Lance chuckled.

“Huh.” Keith smiled. “So, are there other mystery fish?”

“Of course!” Lance answered, pulling Keith by the hand to a bookshelf by the door. He grabbed a large photo album and opened to a marked page. “I know exactly what you’re looking for, my cryptid-loving lover,” he grinned, scanning through the blurry photos.

“Gross, don’t call me that,” Keith laughed.

“Your call, I guess, angelfish.” He winked. “Okay, so this is _El Demonio Negro_ , or The Black Demon. It’s this huge ass shark that hangs out off the coast of Mexico – and it’s completely black. There’ve only been a few sightings, and this is just a copy of, like, the only actual photo of it.”

“Lance, that’s just a dark smudge.”

“Exactly! Dr. Phillips says it’s probably just a shark that’s got melanism – which is like the opposite of albinism – but I like to think it’s Megalodon. That’s a giant prehistoric shark, and it would be cool as fuck,” Lance explained.

“A dinosaur? So, like Nessie,” Keith compared.

“Yeah, but more plausible since there’s more room to hide and grow in the ocean,” Lance grinned.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Nessie is just as plausible as any other cryptid, Lance.”

“Not according to my _science_ , Keith.”

“If you want to talk about science I’d be glad to call Pidge, she’s got some fantastic evidence in her file cabinet,” Keith said.

“Oh, god, no, I don’t need that little gremlin on me,” he recoiled. “I tried to tell her tomatoes were vegetables the other day – don’t give me that look, tomatoes are definitely vegetables, I refuse to acknowledge ketchup as a type of smoothie – she pulled up like five different websites and a fucking encyclopedia – “

“Lance, you will go far in life when you realize Pidge is Always Right.”

“ _She’s_ not a marine biology major, she is not the expert here.”

“But she _is_ a cryptids expert. Never argue with Pidge.”

“But Keith, _listen,_ this has happened before, in the ocean,” Lance insisted. He pulled out his phone, typing in a search. “Look, _Coelacanths._ Scientists thought they went extinct back in the Cretaceous Period, but then found several specimens off the coast of Africa in the thirties! It’s totally possible that _El Demonio Negro_ is a Megalodon, especially because he lives in the ocean,” he pointed out. “There’s just not that many places to hide in a lake, even a big one like Loch Ness.”

“Point taken, but Pidge will definitely still fight you. She loves Nessie.”

“Ugh, _fine.”_ Lance thought for a moment. “Could you imagine though? Think about it, we haven’t come close to exploring all the depths of the ocean, we don’t know _what_ could be lurking down there,” he fantasized. “For all we know, _mermaids_ could exist!”

“Why mermaids?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Why _not_ mermaids, Keith? There have been myths about mermaids in cultures around the world for centuries – surely that adds _some_ substance!”

Keith paused for a moment. “Oh my god. You totally believe in mermaids.”

Lance crossed his arms. “Yeah, and what’s wrong with that, Mr. _Mothman-is-my-real-boyfriend_?”

“Okay, I never said Mothman was my boyfriend,” Keith argued. “I _said_ that I would cuddle him if he wanted! And it was in a goddamn tumblr post!”

“Everyone knows tumblr users scream truths to the void, Keith.”

“Everyone _also_ knows tumblr users do almost everything ironically, Lance.”

“Okay, so you’re saying you want to cuddle Mothman _ironically_ , then?” Lance pressed. Keith hesitated. “Ah-ha!” Lance shouted, poking a finger into his boyfriend’s chest.

“No, wait, I –“

“No, no, no, I see how it is, _Keith._ I’m just gonna go cry in a corner because you want to cuddle Mothman more than me,” Lance told him. He sniffled and pretended to wipe a tear away. “I can’t believe I have to be jealous of a fucking bug!”

Keith laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. “Asshole, quit turning my words around!”

Lance fell dramatically onto his boyfriend. “Not until you tell me you like me more than Mothman!” he cried.

“Okay, okay! I like you more than I like Mothman,” he laughed. “Now get off me, you jerk.”

“Thanks babe,” Lance replied, switching back to a cocky tone. Keith rolled his eyes. Lance grabbed the photo album and placed it back on the shelf, and then took Keith’s hand.

“C’mon, I’m all finished here,” he said, leading Keith out of the Biology room. “So, why exactly do you want to cuddle Mothman?”

Keith shrugged. “I dunno. He’s part moth. He ought to be pretty fluffy, right?”

“Huh. I guess that makes sense,” Lance considered. “I don’t think I could deal with a moth face or the wings, though.”

“What, and you _can_ handle a fish tail?” Keith teased.

“Hey, mermaids are _all_ human up top, man. That’s good enough for me!”

“Really?” He wasn’t sure he believed that. Personally, he really liked a nice pair of legs.

“Yeah! Damn, I wish I was a mermaid, Keith. Think about it! Just chilling on rocks in the sun, playing in the ocean, _no pants._ Do you know how much I would pay to never have to wear pants again, Keith?” Lance rambled.

“Uh – “

“That was rhetorical. The answer is a lot. I would pay a lot of money for that.” He gave Keith a serious expression.

Keith looked at Lance. “You are so weird.”

“Says the guy who would cuddle Mothman and announced it to the internet.” Lance smirked.

“I don’t think you understand how the internet works.”

“Of course I do! I’m the goddamn meme _king,_ I’ve got 10,000 followers on Twitter!” Lance’s chest puffed out a little at that. Keith had no idea if that was actually good – he didn’t have a twitter account.

“Okay, fine, I don’t think you understand how _my_ corner of the internet works,” he clarified.

“You’re right. I don’t. Tumblr is a scary place and I’d really rather not go there,” Lance replied, grinning at Keith. Keith rolled his eyes again. Lance pecked him on the cheek.

“I love when you do that. Means you’re listening to my stupid jokes.” He pulled a blushing Keith outside the science building, heading towards the student parking lot. “You wanna come over and watch a movie or something?”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds cool,” Keith smiled gently. “What movie?”

“Whatever you want, babe, I got all the pirating sites.”

Keith considered his options as he got into Lance’s car. Lance popped into the driver’s seat and revved her up. “…Have you ever heard of Kung Fury?” Keith ventured.

Lance turned towards Keith, smile spreading wide. “Oh, _have_ I.” He pulled out of his parking spot, jittering in his seat. “Kung Fury it is!” He laughed out loud, thrilled that Keith knew about the best movie in all the goddamn universe. Lance really did have the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! comments and kudos make my day!!!!
> 
> and if u're like me and you love this universe to death do not fret bc i have a few short stories in the works!!


End file.
